1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ceiling fan, more particularly to a balancing ring for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in order to maintain balance and prevent swaying of a ceiling fan 1 when the latter operates, it is known in the art to provide a weight 4 on a top surface 3 of each fan blade 2 of the fan 1. The weight 4 is generally secured on the respective blade 2 with the use of a double-sided adhesive tape 5. However, it is noted that untimely removal of the weights 4 easily occurs when the blades 2 rotate at a relatively fast speed. In addition, proper installation of the weights 4 cannot be performed without the presence of a skilled technician.